Rainbow Ride
Total Coins 146 Yellow Coins 78 Enemy Yellow Coins 22 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 6 Enemy Blue Coins 0 1UP Mushrooms 9 Cannons 1 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 0 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 2 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 4 Teleports 2 Coin Locations: Ring of coins at first platform when riding carpet (has amp)...........8 Yellow 2 rings of coins at the 4 spinning platforms (has Lakitu and heart)...16 Yellow Line of coins with the Fly Guy.........................................5 Yellow Vertical line of coins with the first big "swing"......................5 Yellow After 1st swing, 2 pairs of coins, on "Donut Lifts" (that drop)........4 Yellow Line of coins before 2nd "swing" (higher part of Goomba platform)......5 Yellow Slanted line of coins on wooden platform (before Tricky Triangles).....5 Yellow A single coin on a grey platform after taking the second carpet........1 Yellow A single coin in the air, riding the 2nd carpet lets you get it........1 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red 6 blue coins from block (on bottom of big maze, by second heart).......6 Blue TAKING THE LEFT CARPET (TO THE SHIP) Ring of coins around the ship's poll...................................8 Yellow TAKING THE RIGHT CARPET (TO THE BIG HOUSE) Vertical line of coins on first group of "Donut Lifts".................5 Yellow Line of coins on the floor of the big house............................5 Yellow Line of coins on second glass platform (after the one with the amp)....5 Yellow Line of coins in the air (just before coming into house for 2nd time)..5 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................124 Coins Enemies: 4 Bob-ombs.............................................................4 Yellow 2 Lakitus.............................................................10 Yellow 1 Chuckya..............................................................5 Yellow 1 Fly Guy..............................................................2 Yellow 1 Goomba...............................................................1 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................22 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: Yes, Rainbow Ride is my favourite of all the courses. And actually, although it may be a little slow riding the carpets several times, it's pretty easy to get all the coins (just don't fall!) The ones that will cause you the most trouble will be the blue coins, where you must wall-kick up the whole maze, and nab the 5 blue coins at the top, before they disappear. With practice, doing this will become easy, but I still recommend that you get these coins very first. I really can't say much more to help you, just use the first blue coin as a guide of where to start your wall-kicks, and try to keep them in the centre. It doesn't matter which way you go first: to the big house or the ship. From the big house, you can warp (or even jump) to the maze, (actually you can even make it to the ship from the top of the big house, but it's tricky and I don't recommend it.) From the ship you can jump and land on a lower platform. The other coins I think you should get first are the ones from the Shy Guy, and possibly the first Lakitu, as they often fall off the edges. --There are 100 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 6 Blue Coins in this course-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Inside an ! block on a long platform underneath the fly guy/big swing/donut lifts A 1UP floating above the tricky triangles Inside an ! block on top of the maze (you can use the warp to get there) Appears when you are getting off the top of the maze, riding on a donut lift Take Right Carpet (To Big House) - On the second bunch of the donut lifts Take Right Carpet (To Big House) - Inside an ! block on top of the big house Take Left Carpet (To Cruiser) - On top of the spinning obstacle platform (with the blue fire-shooter) Take Left Carpet (To Cruiser) - On the very front of the ship Take Left Carpet (To Cruiser) - Climb up the pole to the very top of the ship ! Blocks On the very long platform underneath the Fly Guy (1UP) Block on top of the big house in the sky (1UP) Very top of maze (by warp) (1UP) On platform with Chuckya (Star) Cannons On the back of the ship Spinning Hearts On one of the four large spinning platforms At the bottom of the maze, under the place where you can wall-kick up the maze Stars Cruiser crossing the Rainbow The Big House in the Sky Coins amassed in a maze Swingin' in the Breeze Tricky Triangles! Somewhere over the Rainbow 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. One is located on the very top of the maze, just beside an ! block with a 1UP in it, the other is located on the balcony of the big house